Hum Tum Eik Lift Mein Band Hon
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: A Kevi fic. please who don't like kevi ship, stay aways. others welcome. r n r ... :)


**thanks you all ppl on my Sachvi and Rajivi os.**

**FOR SACHVI: DivaNims, JannatFairy, Durga, Guest NL, CID Romance, Rajvigirl, crazyforpurvi, rita, Ananya Gautam, CIDans and Saraswati Dahal thank you very much for your reviews.**

**FOR RAJVI: JannatFairy, RIA-THE NIGHTQUEEN, Guest NL, Rajvigirl, nehabrave01, crazyforpurvi, redrossses22, shweta, praise 22, kriti and Harman thanks for yur loving words. **

**Here is a KEVI os for Shweta as she demanded. I could not be able to update IKNMP for some days. Sorry for that. now enjoy your os:**

**At a shopping mall:**

kavim holding 10 to 15 bags like a troley behind a beautiful girl who was busy selecting dress for her.

purvi: kavin muje samajh nahi aa raha k mein ye wala pink long frock lon ya ye wala olive green one0piece.

kavin: purvi aeisa kro dono le lo.

purvi: dono ... per ye dono to bohat expensive hein na!

kavin: per tum se zaida nahi.

purvi: aww ... you are soo swetttt ...

she went to the counter to get the dresses packed but the same movement she got a call from her mother so she went away indicating kavin to purchase them. kavin went to the counter. the counter-girl gave her the dresses packed and kavin payed by credit card. after getting the recipt kavin came out of the shop, just then someone called him from behind.

girl: Kavinnnnnnn ...

kavin turned and was delighted to see her.

kavin: zoya. what a pleasant surprise! tum yahan kaise?

zoya: wo jo samene jewellery shop dekh rahi haina (she pointed towards a jewellery shop at the corner) usse lootne aai hon.

kaivn: matlab ...

zoya: uff! kavin tum zara b nahi badle. bachpan mein b bhudu the aur b bhi bhudu k bhudu hi rahe. Mall mein koi shopping karne hi aaye ga na.

kavin: akeli aai ho ya Abhiygian b sath hai.

zoya: han wo b aaiya hai. usse koi phone call aaiya tha to wo attend karne gaya hai. aur tum sunao, koi new girlfriend ... han ... han?

kavin: han hai eik pari ... haseen ankhe, khoobsurat adda, uske wo naram-o-nazuk hont (lips), wo zulfien ... he was lost in dreaming purvi.

zoya: to kahan hai wo. uske sath hi aaye ho na?

kavin: no response ...

zoya: (bit louder) Kavin ...

kavin: no response ...

zoya: (takes her mouth near kavin's ear) KAVINNN kahan kho gye.

kavin: han wo tum ... tum kuch keh rahi the.

zoya: main to yeh ... just then her phone rang. she checked "ABHIYGAIN" she received the call.

ON PHONE:

zoya: hai abhi bolo.

abhijgain:Zee tum neeche aa jao. bihat zarori meeeting hai. urgently jana hai muje office. wase b to tumhari shopping ho gai hai.

zoya: han theek han mein aati hon.

zoya to kavin: sorry kavin muje jana hoga. wo abhi ka phone tha. usse koi meeting attend karne hai to wo parking mein meri wait ker raha hoga.

kavin: no problem. jao see you soon.

zoya placed a kiss on kavin's cheeks and went. But unfortunately, purvi saw zoya kissing kavin. kavin turned around and saw purvi, he went to her but she went away.

kavin from behind: pp ... purvi jaisa tum samajh rahi ho waisa kuch nahi hai ... but purvi does not listen. she wnet inside the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. lift-door was about to close but kavin put his foot in between so it opened again. he also stepped in. the door closed again and the lift started to go down.

**5TH FLOOR**

**4TH FLOOR**

**3RD FLOOR**

**AND THEN suddenly stuck in middle.**

**In the Lift:**

kavin: what happened?

purvi: (irritated) lift band ho gai hai ...

kavin: wo ... jaise muje to pata hi nahi hai na.

purvi: to poocha kyu.

kavin: O hekko madam! tum se kaab poocha maine.

purvi: WHATEVER!

kavin: purvi jaisa tum samajh rahi ho waisa nahi hai.

purvi: sub samajhti hon mein. abhi shaadi ko do mahene b nahi hua aur tum ne dusri larki dhoond b li.

kavin: purvi ... purvi cut him

purvi: rahne do ... rahne do ... main koi doodh pete bachi nahi ho jo tum ne kaha aur maine maan kiya.

kavin: purvi lakin ... purvi cut him again

purvi: oh please kavin, stop it. dil bhr gaya hai na mera tum se. wase b it is the Universal Law Of Love Can Neither Be Created Nor Be Destroyed; Only It Can Transfer From One Girlfriend To Another Girlfriend.

kavin: per tum to mere biwi ho na, girlfriend nahi.

purvi: arre wohi wohi ... WIFE!

kavin: please purvi eik baar mere baat to sunno.

purvi: bolo kya han.\

kavin: zoya meri cousin han aur uss ki to shaadi b ho chukki hai. see this. ... he showed her his cell where there was a pic of a wedded couple.

purvi: oh ... I m sorry kavin wo maine ... wo ... she didm't find any words to say.

kavin: ab tumhe iss ki saza to mile ge na.

purvi: kaise saza?

kavin: I want a kiss.

purvi: yahan. kavin hum lift mein hain.

kavin: to ...

purvi: to koi dekh le ga.

kavin: what rubbidh. kaise dekhe ga koi. now come on give me a kiss.

purvi" kavin please ghar per.

javin: to lagta hai tumhe yeh wala law nahi pata I think so.

purvi: konsa?

kavin: yehi k 1st Law Of Love Boy In Love With A Girl, Continue To Be In Love With Her And A Girl In Love With A Boy, Continue To Be In Love With Him, Until Or Unless Any External Agent(Brother Or Father Of The Gal) Comes Into pay And Break The Legs Of The Boy.

purvi: tum ne abhijeet bhai aur daya bhai k bare mein aisa bolne ki himmat b kaise ki ... in ander.

kavin: sahi to keh raha hon. jab b tum se romance start karta hon, wo phone pe meri tang kheencte hai.

purvi: hmpf!

kavin: plz purvi ab kiss do na ...

purvi: ab mera law.3rd Law Of Love th Force Applied While Proposing A Girl By A Boy Is Equal And Opposite To The Force Applied By The Girl While Slapping.

kavin: to kya ab tum muje slap kro ge ...

purvi: while pulling his cheeks) nahi ... nahi ... mere cute se husband, main kya kroge ye tumhe ghar jaa kr pata chale ga.

same time, lift statrs again. they come out. kevi drove of to their home. on the way kavin asked purvi if they culd go to a restro. purvi agreed and kevi went to PARADISE RESORT.

**At Paradice Resort:**

kavin to manager: hello. can we have adinner table for two.

manager: sorry sir all the tables are resorved but we have one candle lit romantic dinner table jis ki reservation abhi abhi cancel hui hai. would it be ok.

kavin: yes ok ... **(ooye huye kavin bro ki to nikal pari)**

manager showed them table. kavin like a gentleman pulled chair for purvi. then he took seated. the food was served. they had just started eating when a misician came and asked.

musician: sir ... maam ... would a like a song to be played.

purvi and kavin at a time: MAIN AGAR KAHOON.

they both looke at each other and smiled.

the music began to play:

**tumko paaya hain to jaise khoya hoon**

**kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahoon[2]**

**kisi zabaan mein bhi vo lafz hi nahi ki jinme tum ho kya tumhe bata sakoon**

**main agar kahoon tumsa haseen**

**qayanat mein nahi hain kaheen**

**taareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi tumko paaya hain to jaise khoya hoon**

**shokhiyon mein doobi yeh adaayein**

**chehre se jhalki huyi hain**

**zulf ki ghani gahni ghatayen**

**shaan se dhalki huyi hain**

**lehrata aanchal hain jaise baadal**

**baahon mein bhari hain jaise chaandni,roop ki chaandni**

**main agar kahoon**

**yeh dilkashi hain nahi kaheen na hogi kabhi**

**taareef yeh bhi to sach hain kuch bhi nahi tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hoon**

**tum huye mehrbaan toh hai yeh daastaan**

**[2]**

**ab tumhara mera hai ek hai caravan**

**tum jahaan main vahaan**

**main agar kahoon hamsafar meri**

**apsara ho tum ki ya koi pari tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi naheen**

**tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hoon**

**kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahoon,kisi zaban mein bhi vo lavz hi nahi ki jinme tum ho kya tumhe bataan sakoon**

**main agar kahoon tumsa haseen qaynat mein nahi hai kaheen tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi**

they went home after dinner.

**AT home:**

kevi reached home. first purvi went and changed her night suit and then kavin went. he came out wearing only his trousers. he called purvi

kavin: purvi ... purvi ... mere yellow T-shirt kahan hai?

purvi: muje kya pata. ... without looking at him

kavin: purvi dhoond do na.

purvi: pehle please bolo.

kavin went to her and hug her from behind. but was unaware that purvi was on a** video call **with the **CID TEAM**.

kavin was still unaware, he kissed purvi at the back of the neck.

from the tablet came voices of fake coughs nd throat-clearing.

kavin **(bechara) **herad and saw upwards quickly. he saw the whole cid team on call. he immediately hid himself behind purvi and whispered to her: tum ne muje bataya kyu nahi. wase iss se mera first law of love to proof ho gaya. i win.

purvi was about to reply but on call abhijeet said: chalo bhai logo. dono ko zara waqt betane do. **honeymoon **ka maza to lene do. the call disconnected.

purvi saw kavin. in mind **(koi to rook lo) **please itne passion se matt dekho muje se raha nahi gya ga.

kavin: to koon kahta hai intezaar karne ko nd he hugged her tighlty. purvi tried to free herself but his grip was tight. he took him to the bed and layed her gently, then he laid beside her. he put his legs arouds her's. now purvi was totally in kavin's control. kavin moved towards her lips, she moved back and closed her eyes. kavin smiled seeing that. he kissed on his cheek and siad: jab tak tumhari merzi shamil nahi ho ge, mein kuch nahi kroga. pyaar ka matlaab sirf sex hi nahi hota. I love u purvi nt your body. he switched the table-lamp off and said her: "good night".

purvi became teary and whispered: thanks for understanding me.

kavin: anytime...

and they slept peacedully.

**A/N:** hehehe ... app ko kya kaga hanky-panky hogi. kabhi kabhi thora light sa romance b acha hota hai. hope you like it. do review.

tc and bye.


End file.
